Love is beautiful
by ThePlague23
Summary: Rosa Diaz does not do emotions. Too bad that Peralta and Santiago don't care.


Rosa Diaz did not do emotions.

She tried doing emotions once, and she hated it.

She'd much prefer to just simmer in anger forever without ever feeling another emotion.

Too bad that Peralta and Santiago didn't ask.

"Rosa! Help!" Jake called across the room, Rosa raising an eyebrow in his direction. The man(child) had gotten himself stuck to the back of the Sarge, who had started spinning in circles trying to throw Jake off. Charles had run to his friend's side to help while everyone else was watching in fascination.

"Right. AAAAAAAAAMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!" Jake cried as Sarge started to buck, the much larger man throwing Jake around like a rag doll. Rosa turned to the opening door to her left and smirked, knowing that what would come next would be good.

"Jake! What are you doing on Sarge!"

"Peralta, get off the Sargent!"

Rosa watched in amusement as the Captain and Amy ran out of the office, both yelling at Jake and Terry, which prompted Jake to complain about how he was afraid of letting go and Terry started claiming his defence and innocence in the situation whilst starting to back up into walls.

"Oh this is good." Gina said to herself with a pleased expression as she aimed her phone towards the commotion, giving Rosa pleasure in knowing that Jake and Terry wouldn't be forgetting this anytime soon. Pimento soon walked over from the hallway behind Rosa, the crazed man stopping besides Rosa.

"Has the Sarge finally lost it and gone on a spree?" Adrian asked in slight confusion as he watched on, everyone in the room grimacing when Amy tried to stop Terry and managed to get grabbed by Jake.

"Maybe. See how it goes." Rosa simply said, watching as Hitchcock and Scully nodded to each other and pulled out a pair of batons. The old pair wheeled themselves over and started whacking at Amy, Jake and Terry. Amy immediately let go and fell to the floor, scurrying back away from the action.

"Oh man! Now it's a party!" Pimento shouted as he jumped over the edge of Rosa's desk, running towards Jake and Terry. With three pairs of screams, Pimento tackled Terry, the considerable smaller man smashing into Terry's stomach and crumpling to the floor in pain. Terry lost his footing and fell backwards, squashing Jake between himself and the floor.

Rosa watched with a hidden smile as Holt walked back into his office, Jake crying out in (faked) pain, Pimento yelling about the wall he ran into and the old chaired duo rolled over and starting hitting Terry again.

Rosa sat back down into her comfortable, well worn chair and actually started to get some of her paperwork done. It just so happened that she every now and then glanced over at Amy and Jake, who had returned to their desks and were talking in hushed whispers and hands clutched together atop the space between their desk.

It just so happened that Rosa felt a little bit of emotion at the sight of Peralta bringing Santiago's hand to his mouth to place a kiss on her hand, her face blushing in response.

After that, Rosa made a point not to look at the couple (And failed).

 _ **9 9**_

Jake tried to grow up once, and it ended great.

Depending on who you asked.

When Jake walked into the office at the crack of dawn, he knew something was wrong when he saw Rosa with her head down on her desk. With a frown, he entered the pen and walked to the sleeping woman's desk, standing besides her and listening to her soft breathing (which isn't creepy).

"Rosa? You awake?" Jake asked in a hushed voice, to which the sleeping detective before him just seemed to shrug in her sleep on roll her head so that Rosa's cheek was resting against her stack of paperwork.

"Oh hoh ho. This is gonna be good." Jake said softly to himself as he pulled his phone out, pointing it towards his sleeping friend. Before Jake took the photo, Rosa rolled over again and exposed her face from behind her hair, and Jake froze, his finger inches from his phone.

"My god." Jake muttered to himself in shock.

Rosa Diaz

Badass Rosa Diaz

Badass Rosa Diaz who would kill him if she found out about him standing over her with his phone out while she slept

Badass Rosa Diaz who would kill him if she found out about him standing over her with his phone out while she slept, who was currently smiling as if she had forgotten that she wasn't supposed to smile.

Jake hesitated, lowering his phone slightly, before pocketing it and running off slowly.

When everyone else started to arrive, Jake watched from his desk as Rosa slowly raised her head, the small blanket that was draped over her body falling to pool against her back. With a big smile, Jake watched on from the corner of his eye as Rosa picked up the mug that was resting on her desk, taking a small sip from the mug.

"Hey sweetie, you have breakfast before you leave this morning?" Came the voice of Amy as she passed Jake to sit herself at her pristine desk. Jake quickly shushed her and pointed towards Rosa, watching as her tired eyes lit up.

"What's up?" Amy whispered from her end of their desks, watching along in confusion as Rosa stood up and took a bite of a small pastry that was hidden behind the top of Rosa's desk, and walked to the small kitchenette to place the cup into the sink.

"I came in this morning, and Rosa had fallen asleep at her desk doing paperwork, so I made her hot cocoa, bought a sweet roll for her and put a blanket over her shoulders." Jake said with a smile as Amy made a happy sound from besides him.

"That's really sweet." Amy said sincerely, her hand taking Jake's and squeezing.

"Wait, where did you get the money for the sweet roll?"

"Oh, I just gave her mine."

"So you haven't had breakfast?"

"Huh, I guess I haven't." Jake said in realisation as Amy passed a torn off bit of her breakfast for Jake to eat.

See, Jake was growing up.

It was the child in him that still made him take a picture of Rosa all snuggled up under a blanket for private viewings of when he wanted to see the literal cutest thing(besides Amy) in the world.

 _ **9 9**_

Amy Santiago was no idiot. She had noticed the way that Rosa had started to act around herself and Jake, the cold detective clearly getting more and more friendly around the couple. She had noticed how Jake had also started to look across at Rosa more often during the day as well. And that he also looks at that secret photo of Rosa sleeping that no one knows of a lot more of late.

And Amy was fine with this.

She only felt a bit jealous of it.

So, Amy did the only thing she new would get through to Rosa.

"So Rosa, whaddaya think of Jake?" Four drink Amy asked her drinking buddy, who raised an eyebrow in angry confusion.

"I think he's growing up well, why?" Rosa said quickly, telling four drink Amy everything she needed to hear.

"So, you wanna have sex with my Boyfriend, huh?" Out of control four drink Amy said, with in control four drink Amy screaming about death and writing her last words at the same time. But then something unexpected happened.

"What! No! Ew, Gross!" Rosa exclaimed, showing control so that it didn't sound as defensive as it could've been, but she had said it immediately. Too quickly. Amy went quiet and stared down at her drink. She felt her mouth start to move, start to ghost words, but no sound came out.

"Look. I'm sorry that I have started to think of Jake that way. He's your boyfriend, and I wouldn't ever do anything to upset you two." Rosa said softly, stopping Amy's ghost words dead. Amy had never know Rosa to be a soft person, as she was always about violence and anger. But this side of Rosa, Amy decided, she liked so much more.

"I-" Rosa turned and started to talk, but was cut off when Amy downed her shot and kissed Rosa. On the lips. With her lips.

Oh god it felt great.

The pair sat frozen for what felt like eternity, both of them refusing to back away for a fear of what would come after. They were defeated however, by a enemy of humanity since the dawn of time.

Lack of oxygen.

Amy and Rosa both threw themselves away from each other as if burnt, the pair looking anywhere but each other.

Amy Santiago was no idiot, but even she could tell that was really idiotic.

She was scared and worried though about how good the kiss felt.

 _ **9 9**_

Rosa knew that she shouldn't be worrying, but she couldn't stop. Everyone in the Precinct was losing it. Terry had started eating all the yogurt in the building, Charles was jittery and refused to mention weapons or any other means of death, Hitchcock and Scully had actually been getting through paperwork as a means of distraction and Gina had, of course, put down her phone for the time being to monitor the police radio that felt mocking to Rosa.

The captain was the worse.

It was no secret in the Nine Nine that Jake and Amy had both become something like children to Holt, and she could understand that. She really could. But she hated how worried the captain was now. The idea of Jake or Amy getting hurt in a hostage situation gone wrong was bad to the whole Nine Nine, but it seemed like Holt's nightmare come true.

Granted, Rosa didn't feel any better.

For a week now Rosa had been having wandering thoughts in the back of her head about herself laying in bed after a long day with Jake and Amy, or coming home after the occasional night shift in the early hours of the morning to make the couple breakfast for when they woke up.

The thoughts were far and stretched, but every time they came up, Rosa made sure to beat them back. It had gotten harder though, as the long minutes ticked by without news or a command issued about Jake and Amy's situation. The minutes slowed ticked to an hour, then two and then three. When the clock edged on hour four she had to excuse herself to the roof besides Holt's office to get some fresh air as a hope to clear her head.

With a deep breath, Rosa inhaled the smoggy New York air and did something she hadn't done in a long time.

With a few tears running down her cheeks, Rosa thought back on what her mind had been telling her for the past week, sifting through the scattered ideas and moments that her brain conjured.

Rosa riding home with them.

Rosa curling up into Amy's hoodie when she felt small.

Rosa laughing at Jake for hurting himself, then patching his stupid ass up.

Rosa laying between the two as they hugged her and praised her.

Rosa let out a quiet squeak as she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, hoping that her make up hadn't run to badly.

"Rosa?" Came Amy's concerned voice, causing Rosa to snap around and see Jake and Amy standing near the door. Without a second thought, Rosa shot forward and hugged the small woman that was before her, squeezing tight.

"Woah, Rosa, you okay?" Came Jake worried reply, before Rosa released Amy and jumped to him. All rosa did was drive her head into Jake's chest, letting out a small sigh when she got comfortable. Rosa felt Jakes arms wrap around her body, before also feeling Amy tangle herself into the hug as well.

"N-Never been better." Rosa mumbled out, knowing that she was acting unlike she normally did. But she didn't care. She was just happy that they were safe.


End file.
